BeSoS
by Ruichi-chan
Summary: Ichigo se pregunta algo desde hace tiempo: por qué Rukia llora cuando la besa? ICHIRUKI ONESHOT SadStory


**Ruichi-chan anunciando su regreso de vacaciones!**

**Gracias por apoyar a +La Fundación ****'Reviews para ésta loquita ^.^' +!**** Donando un Review al final de la lectura fomentarán la distribución de Bleach y del Ichiruki.**

**Sé que piensan: ****"mejor termina el otro fic, ya me cansé de esperar" o algo así, pero necesitaba escribir este mientras escribía el siguiente capi de Deudas, porque sino me bloqueaba, jeje**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**No cursiva: relato**

_**Cursiva: recuerdos**_

**Recuerden que Bleach no es mío, todo es de Kubo Tite-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el contribuir a su entretenimiento, jeje ^_^**

**Let's Read!**

Él no entendía por qué jamás se lo dijo…por qué cada vez que la atrapaba observándolo, nunca hacía más que sonreírle. Él sabía que ella no era esa clase de mujer, lo supo desde el primer día que la vió…

***_~..Besos..~_***

**By**

**Ruichi-chan**

_-Ichigo! Vamos a llegar tarde!_

_-Cállate Rukia! Si siempre es lo mismo no entiendo por qué estás tan alterada!_

_-No eras tú el que quería un compromiso de este tipo?_

_-…-Ichigo suspiró con resignación mientras subía al auto. Rukia se encontraba ya en el asiento del copiloto, esperándolo mientras tamborileaba los dedos en el vidrio de la ventana._

_-Si te arrepientes…_

_-Jamás.- le dijo con seguridad, ganándose una de esas sonrisas altaneras que tanto le gustaban. La tomó de la mano izquierda mientras giraba entre sus dedos el anillo que la ojivioleta traía en su dedo anular.- Sé que no es precisamente lo que quieres, pero déjame intentarlo._

_-Más te vale que tu intento funcione para el resto de nuestras vidas._

Él sabía que sería así…hasta el fin de sus días, él solo podría amarla a ella. Pero ahora, parado frente a su tumba, se preguntó si realmente el destino es tan benevolente como lo fue aquel día…

_-Así que nos mudaremos? Por qué? Ya no te gusta Karakura?_

_-Claro que me gusta! Es la ciudad que guarda mi historia, pero ahora quiero comenzar una nueva historia contigo, y que mejor que un nuevo escenario?_

_-Creo que eres un idiota._

_-Y no estás tú enamorada de este idiota?_

_Rukia le sonrió, pero esta vez era diferente a como lo hacía siempre…el brillo en sus ojos no era de simple camaradería, había algo más…algo que le había aterrorizado la primera vez que lo vió, y ahora le aterrorizaba no encontrar cada vez que la viera. Si bien su historia estaba plagada de altercados, ellos supieron desde la primera vez que se vieron que estaban destinados a permanecer juntos siempre._

-Ichigo…-la voz del líder de los Kuchiki llegó lejana y vacía…tan vacía como se encontraba él ahora que la había perdido.- No había nada que pudieras hacer.

-Pude salvarla…!- exclamó con una voz tremendamente ahogada. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras intentaba deshacerse de su realidad.- Pude haberla salvado, pude haberlo hecho!

-No podías.- sentenció Byakuya.- Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar, por más que tengas voluntad para ello. Lo que debes hacer ahora es plantearte salir adelante…

-…sin ella.

-Sin ella.

Sintió una palmadita en su hombro y luego escuchó los pasos alejarse. Por qué es el destino tan injusto, que juega con nosotros hasta el punto de hacernos creer que hemos ganado?

_-No permitiré que te cases con él, Rukia._

_-Lo amo.- dijo ella con toda sinceridad, con la calma de alguien que ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo y por fin ha encontrado._

_-Cómo lo sabes? Qué pruebas tienes de ello?_

_-Acaso alguien las tiene, Nii-sama? La gente se enamora, pero nunca sabe por qué. Te enamoras y punto. _

_-Yo sé por qué amaba a Hisana._

_-Pero acaso recuerdas cuando, por qué comenzaste a amarla? Ahora amas el recuerdo, pero te aseguro que en el momento tampoco estabas seguro de qué contestar._

_-Y tú, Kurosaki? La amas?_

_-Me parece una pregunta estúpida.- contestó Ichigo, hablando por primera vez.- Daría la vida por ella: si eso no es amor, entonces no sé como quieras llamarle._

No se supone que la amaba? Que daría la vida por ella? Realmente…era un estúpido. Jamás lo notó, no supo que había detrás de esas lágrimas tan cristalinas, y nunca quiso averiguarlo por miedo a encontrar que la causa fuera él.

_-Sabes, Ichigo?_

_-Qué cosa?- preguntó, dejando a un lado su libro de derecho. Estudiar mientras eres recién casado no era nada sencillo, nadie le dijo que lo sería, pero ver a Rukia cada que levantara la vista era la mejor recompensa que podían darle._

_-Me encanta cuando me besas.- le dijo. Ichigo sintió calor en sus mejillas._

_-Cómo rayos puedes decir eso mientras estás tan calmada?_

_-Fuiste tú el que me dijo que fuera sincera!- le dijo mientras se paraba de su escritorio del otro lado de la sala y caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación._

_-No tan sincera!- le dijo, levantándose del sofá para alcanzarla. Cuando la tuvo de frente la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Acarició sus labios antes de profundizar el beso, para sentirla derretirse entre sus brazos mientras le respondía con pasión, amor, deseo…_

_-Te digo otra cosa?- le dijo separándose un tanto de él, solo lo suficiente, de forma que sus alientos aún se mezclaran.- También me encanta cuando me haces el amor._

Cada vez era única. Sentirla derretirse con él, su sudor recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo que adoraba, su voz mientras gemía y suspiraba, mientras susurraba palabras de amor, todo eso hacía cada vez única e irrepetible.

Ella lo embrujaba, lo controlaba al grado de sentirse el hombre más poderoso sobre la tierra. Un hombre tan poderoso que derrotaría a todos, pero se arrodillaría frente a ella. Ella era su reina: la shinigami que una vez entró por su ventana para golpearlo y someterlo, se había convertido en la soberana de sus pensamientos y sus acciones. Y él era feliz porque ella era feliz…

_-Deja de bromear!_

_-No estoy bromeando! TE VÍ, ICHIGO! Los ví a ambos…!_

_-Yo dejé todo por ti! Acaso no puedes creerme cuando te digo que Inoue no significa nada?_

_-Para ti no, pero yo lo veo tan claro como te veo ahora! Ella escogió la misma carrera que tú, y se nota que aún te ama!_

_-Y porque ella me ama estás tan enojada? Enójate si te dijera que ella es la razón por la que vivo, entonces sí dime que estás furiosa y que jamás vas a permitírmelo! _

_-…_

_-Lo más curioso es que soy yo el que le pide a la persona por la cual existe que lo perdone porque ella es tan tonta que no se da cuenta de que la amo._

_-Yo también te amo, Ichigo.- le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente._

_Esa noche, como cualquier otra, dejó que su cuerpo poseyera el de ella, y ella permitió que la ultrajara para demostrarle que él era la razón de su existencia._

Él la amaba, y ella lo sabía. Debía de saberlo después de todos los besos que se dieron…y entonces, cuando fue que ella comenzó a llorar cuando se besaban? Cuando fue que la sonrisa de sus labios al tocarse se convertían en lágrimas que brotaban de sus gemas violetas?

_-Rukia, estás en casa?- preguntó a la habitación vacía, esperando una respuesta._

_Escuchó pasos apresurados por la escalera y después la vio aparecer. Estaba vestida con su ropa del trabajo, por lo que de seguro acababa de llegar también._

_-Bienvenido Ichigo!- le dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello y lo besaba. Ichigo amaba la forma en que ella lo recibía, la amaba a ella._

_-Estás de muy buen humor, eh?_

_-Nos fue muy bien en la galería. Quién diría que Tatsuki sería tan buena._

_-Tú también eres una excelente fotógrafa._

_-Cierto! Qué comeremos hoy?_

_-Salgamos._

Ella sonreía, cierto? Cuando fue entonces que la sonrisa de sus labios al tocarse se convertían en lágrimas que brotaban de sus gemas ojivioletas?

_-Te amo, Ichigo!- le dijo mientras lo sentía adentrarse en su cuerpo. Suspiró con alivio. Esa clase de unión le permitía expresar con su cuerpo lo que no podían expresar las palabras. Ella lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba…_

_-Te amo…te amo, te amo, te amo…!- le susurraba acompañando su voz con una embestida.- Quédate conmigo siempre…!_

Cierto…esa vez, al terminar, cuando ambos se besaron, ella lloraba. Lloraba en silencio, y él la dejo. No supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, ya que ella no lloraba nunca. Contadas eran las veces en que se mostraba tan débil, y esa era una de ellas.

Por qué lloras? Esa pregunta se repitió constantemente desde ese día, porque cada vez que se abrazaban ella lloraba, cada vez que intimaban ella lloraba…cada vez que la besaba, ella lloraba.

Lloraba en silencio para no preocuparlo, pero eso solo aumentaba su angustia. Por qué lo hacía?

_Ichigo arreglaba el jardín trasero mientras Rukia, sentada cómodamente en una silla, lo observaba. Ichigo sentía su escrutinio, pero prefirió no preguntar. Finalmente decidió voltear a verla, y la encontró sonriéndole. Se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia ella._

_-Ven, Rukia._

_Ella se levantó obedientemente por primera vez y lo abrazó. Enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos naranjas y lo acercó a ella:- Te amo, Ichigo._

_El chico no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que sus labios volvían a acariciarse con esa demanda tan dulce, tan desesperada._

_Y lo sintió de nuevo: ella lloraba mientras lo besaba, lloraba mientras él la besaba._

_-Por qué lloras, Rukia?- le preguntó tras cortar el beso, pero ella solo lo miró y le dijo:_

_-Te dije que me encanta cuando me besas, no? Entonces por qué te detienes?_

_-Quiero saber…por qué lloras?_

_Rukia no contestó, solo se aferró a su cuerpo como si temiera perderlo. Era eso? Acaso ella tenía miedo de perderlo? Era él la razón por la que lloraba?_

_-Por qué cuando te beso lloras?_

_-Te amo, Ichigo._

Desde ese día, hacía exactamente un mes, Rukia le decía "Te Amo" cada vez que lo veía, y lo besaba cada vez que él la dejaba. Y es que creyó que si evitaba su contacto ella dejaría de llorar, pero eso jamás ocurrió.

Él sabía la respuesta…ella lloraba por la promesa. Ese "Quédate conmigo", fue algo que ella jamás le prometió. Podía sentirse vacío, pero no le guardaba rencor. La extrañaría, pero jamás la odiaría por haberlo dejado atrás.

Ella estaba enferma, y no se lo dijo. Ella moriría, y el día en que su doctor le dio la noticia, fue la primera vez que lloró por no poder quedarse con él.

Pero él sabía que ella había estado a su lado el resto de sus días, y que lo amó hasta el último día, hasta el último momento.

_-Te amo, Ichigo…lo hice, y lo haré siempre.- el pelinaranja sostenía su mano, aferrándola con demasiada fuerza, temiendo que el momento llegara demasiado pronto.- Sabes? Me encanta cuando me besas.- le susurró débilmente._

_Ichigo soltó un sollozo, pero no respondió. Sabía que su voz se quebraría, y no quería que ella lo viera por última vez tan destrozado. En lugar de mostrarle su lado roto, le sonrió y se acercó para besarla. Y ella lloró, otra vez, pero esta era diferente…ella lloraba porque él la amaba._

_Y así se fue, dejándolo atrás…_

No sabía cuándo pero la volvería a ver, y entonces sí podrá decirle lo que nunca le dijo: "Me encanta cuando sonríes mientras te beso".

**Fin**

**Lo sé, muy corto, muy triste y muy cursi. Pero bueno, creo que todos tenemos un lado romántico, jeje**

**BIENVENIDA DE VUELTA! Este fic como dije es por mi regreso de vacaciones.**

**METITUS, me daré una vuelta x tus fics, lo juroooo!**

**OUR SWEET SYMPHONY también regresará, ni idea de cómo le haré pero prometo capis de ambas historias =)**

**Reviews? Saben que me gustan sus comentarios!**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**


End file.
